Stupid feelings
by TryToScream
Summary: Featuring: Stubborn girls that don t know their feelings, boys with great voices, an angry crowd. Oh, and a Uchiha bastard. Great. "Singing a song can make everything clear." "Really?" "Well, yeah."


_My first attempt to write a one-shot. Hope you like it. I don`t own Naruto or the song used. Only the plot._ **Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, but I know a guy, who know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy that bought the manga. ON WITH THE STORY!_

**You need to move on, Sakura**

Naruto was walking down the street, watching the civilians, who hurriedly rushed doing their own business. He was really happy that Hinata had accepted his invitation for a date. Whistling, he saw that his feet had led him to Sasuke-teme`s house and he decided to invite himself in.

As he was about to knock on the door, he heard a muffled scream. He was really surprised and quite shocked because he knew that Sakura-chan was in Sasuke's house at the moment. She was the only girl Sasuke let in his house, besides, she was his girlfriend. So whose was that scream? Wait, was it Sakura's? He had to know what was going on there. He decided to take a look through Sasuke`s window. What he saw was something he would never forget…

He saw Sakura lying on the floor, crying, with her hands in front of her face, trying to hide herself. She was beautiful, no matter the fact that she was being beaten up by Sasuke. Wait. WHAT?! Naruto started shaking. His Sakura-chan, the beautiful cherry blossom of Konoha was being beaten up? She could always put everybody on their places, but why the HELL wasn`t she trying to defend herself? What the fuck was Teme thinking to hit her? How could he? How? The blond haired boy growled. He started shaking again, violently burying his nails in the skin of his big rough hands. He _had_ to do something! He couldn`t leave him do that! He _wouldn`t._ Then, Sakura stood up and dusted herself, the marks of Sasuke`s nails now visible. She had a blue mark too. She silently left, closing the door after herself.

Naruto couldn`t help but stare at the girl that he truly loved. He tought he would never see her cry again, but here-he was wrong. Her long eyelids hid her emerald eyes. Then he noticed they were slightly puffy. Next he watched as Sakura walked fast turning her back to Teme`s house. Then her shoulders started shaking again. She felt her knees were about to give up. She sighed as she fell on the ground. The last thing she remembered was a yell, her name. Then everything went black.

_The next day_

Everyone from the rookie 9 was at the new club, called "Dark". Including the sensei`s. Most of them were having a great time, smiling, drinking, having fun, dancing and more. Except a few people. Sasuke and Sakura were standing next to each other, but they weren`t saying anything. They just stood awkwardly silent. Naruto was the other one. He was unusually quiet and moody. He was standing there, his gaze glassy and eyes stood staring at nothing. Hinata tried a few times to cheer him up, but failed miserably. Then she decided to shrug off Naruto`s strange behavior and danced with Kiba and Shino **(WTF?! SHINO?! Um, Sorry Shino! xD)**. Kakashi and Kurenai (they went there as a couple, leaving Asuma sulking) noticed team 7`s behavior too. They glanced at each other and nodded. Soon, Kakashi left the table. After a couple of minutes he came out on the stage and "Ahem-ed" at the mic:

"Yo! Everybody, we`re going to have a singing contest! You can enroll right there, where Shizune is. Thanks!"

Everybody **(ok, almost everybody)** rushed to her and started pushing. Naruto stood up silently and walked over to the others. Sakura lifted her gaze and watched him leave the table. She sighed again. Sasuke glared at her and muttered something about "annoying stupid fucking girls and their attitude". The blossom`s eyes filled with tears. But as she was about to bite something back, somebody got on the stage. It was Naruto. He nodded to the band and the music started. Soon his voice filled the room. Sakura didn`t know he could sing so well. And the song was really good too. But then realization hit her like a truck. She understood who the song was directed to. Her eyes widened.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand  
why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna  
happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears  
he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water  
makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world  
will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever  
you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and  
say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found._

_One day she will tell you that  
she has had enough  
its coming round again._

_One day she will tell you  
that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man,  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down,  
a new life she has_

_Face down in the dirt she said,  
this doesn't hurt she said  
I finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt she said,  
this doesn't hurt she said  
I finally had enough.._

The song ended and Naruto got off the stage. Many eyes followed him, full of surprise, or I`d rather say, shock. Nobody knew he had such a voice. But one thing they knew: the song was directed to Sakura and Sasuke, but mostly Sasuke. Ino narrowed her eyes when she realized why had Naruto sang the song at first. She glared in Sasuke`s direction and stomped over to the table, which was already crowded with people. As she reached over to the tiny table, she grabbed Sasuke`s collar and pulled him near her, to her face and anger-filled eyes. Sasuke just glared at the blue eyes of the girl in front of him, but she stood there unaffected. Then the yelling started. Everybody silenced and listened to the young woman yell and shriek.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! I THINK YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY GO TO A PSYCHIATRIST OR SOMETHING!!! YOU DARE TO HIT HER ONCE AGAIN AND I WILL BE SURE THAT YOU WON`T HAVE CHILDREN! OH, YES, UCHIHA! I WIL _CASTRATE _YOU!!! YOU SICK-mphh" Ino glared at the hand that now muffled her speech. Her eyes turned to Shikamaru who had made the mistake to put his hand near her mouth. He held his stern gaze on her just for a second and then turned to Sasuke.

" Uchiha, you really made a grave mistake. If you even laid a _finger_ on Sakura, I am so going to kill you. _Do you understand?_"

Chouji now shifted and said seriously:

"Shika, just leave that bastard. We are gong to tell the Hokage about this. And, um, Ino, I think you can put him down."

And before anybody could do anything (cough_cough_BEAT-HIM-TO-A-PULP_cough_cough) the teme **(ahem..sorry)** – _Sasuke_ just stood up and vanished in thin air. Tenten yelled from somewhere at the back of the crowd:

" You little pussy! Run, run! But WE STILL ARE GOING TO FIND YOU!!!! Let`s go kill him, guys!" As the crowd cheered, Sakura stood up on the table and got everybody`s attention.

" Please, stop! He didn`t do anything! She were just- we were just- just- ah…we were just training! HE didn`t hit me!"

"Oh, Sak', why do you still do this? Do you really love him or you had just got away with the feeling that you love him? Do you even know how love feels?" Ino said pointedly.

In a strange way to defend herself Sakura mumbled:

"Of course I do!!!" And in the eyes of everyone she saw disagreement. Then it clicked. She didn`t love-_love_ Sasuke-kun. She didn`t even know how it felt! How could she even let him hit her? She had all the skills to stop him! Did she always behave like that? She sighed.

"I`m sorry guys. I just thought I love him. I..I-" Then she broke down to tears and before anyone could run and pity her she jumped from the window **(WTF?!)** and started running to the forest. To the place where she and Naruto always went to when they were alone, without anybody else, before Sasuke came back. She ran and ran and ran, leaving Sakura Haruno somewhere behind. Now she was just the girl with a broken heart. As she neared the secret place she got calmer and calmer. Then the lake came to sight. She sat on a rock and smiled bitterly. She was such an idiot. When she had heard Sasuke`s request for a date and all the girlfriend stuff, she had been really happy and shocked, surprised. She had thought that he had changed for good. _"Well, obviously not." __**"You should go to HIM, you know."**__ "WTF?! I thought I got rid of you a long time ago." __**"Yeah, right. You won`t get rid of me so easily, besides, ythe last time I appeared I told you NOT to go out with the Teme, but you didn`t listen. Then I got angry and I went on a vacation in Paris."**__ "OK, sorry. I really was stupid. But-HEY! Wait a sec, how did you got to Paris?!"__** "It`s an inner Paris."**__ "Oh."_

Engaged in a conversation with her inner, Sakura didn`t notice Naruto`s presence behind her. He slowly moved next to her, on the big flat rock, and tapped her shoulder. Sakura jumped slightly and turned her head to the boy, no, man, next to her. She blushed crimson red and shifted her gaze to the ground. Then, she felt calloused fingers lift her chin up. She found herself staring in two big sky-blue eyes. She thought that she could get lost into them. She felt herself getting redder and more embarrassed, but something stopped her from turning around. Something in Naruto`s eyes made her look and don`t stop. He looked into her emerald pair tenderly, sensuously, lovingly. She noticed that his fingers were still on her chin, holding it up lightly. Then she did something she knew she wouldn`t regret. She keened forward and their lips touched. The feather-light kiss soon turnd into a passionate, full of love and lust, long-lasting make out session. Naruto`s hands glided up and down her back, until finally resting on the small of her back and the other entangled in her soft pink silky locks. Sakura felt as if in heaven. She reached out and put her hands on the boy`s neck, pulling him closer. Soon (but after what for them seemed like ages) they pulled away. They continued looking at each others` eyes. Sakura smiled a bit sadly and muttered:

"Sorry."

Naruto couldn`t wish for more.

And there, we leave the new couple in the wild forest, near a lake, where they shared a lot of memories…

"AHH!!!" Sasuke ran screaming while a crowd full of angry people followed after him. Poor thing.

* * *

_So, I hope you like it. I know it isn`t a Sasusaku, but I think Narusaku is more possible to happen. I did my first one-shot! Yay! *does the happy dance*. SOO!_

_Read and review!_

_Lots of huggies, TryToScream_


End file.
